Hannibal: Fixation (Or Psychosis)
by IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: Will and Hannibal compliment each other perfectly; both intelligent, both broken, both serial killers... they're also both alphas, but neither have ever let social conventions stop them. Omegaverse! See other warnings inside.


**Author's Note:**

 **Pairing:** Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham

 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content, implied murder and cannibalism, omegaverse, dark!Will, alpha!Will, alpha!Hannibal

 **Disclaimer:** Hannibal belongs to NBC. The original characters are the property of Thomas Harris. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

* * *

Being knotted, Will thought, was a _fantastic_ feeling. Most alphas wouldn't agree with him, but then again Will wasn't like _most alphas_. He was one of the few who now identified as homosexual- though his partner would fight him on that label, seeing as how Will hadn't ever confined himself to homosexual relationships. In fact, this was only Will's second, his first having been a few blow jobs and gropes in college before the other alpha freaked out and ran away.

But Will didn't plan on _leaving_ this relationship unless he was dead, and even then he was fairly certain that Hannibal Lecter would find a way to follow him, the two together again, perhaps killing even if the afterlife. Will giggled at the thought.

'Will,' Hannibal growled and thrust up, his steadily swelling knot pressing harshly against Will's stretched rim. Will whimpered and crashed back into the _now_. He was in Hannibal's office, the doctor beneath him, the doctor _in_ him and thrusting ever harder, faster, chasing his own pleasure as he made Will feel his own.

Hannibal's knot was almost there, just a few more pushes, Will thought. Will's own knot was already thick and hard around the base of his cock, rubbing against Hannibal's soft belly every time Will bounced up, down, up, down. His fingers were curled into the back of the small, no doubt expensive sofa pressed to one wall of Hannibal's office.

He let go of it to grab Hannibal's hair, fisting the strands and _pulling_ until Hannibal gasped and arched back. The movement forced Hannibal's cock even deeper into Will's ass, it made the older alpha bare his neck for Will to feast on. Will left only a few marks, soft ones that would fade within a day or two. They hadn't mated yet. Will wondered why.

'We should mate,' he moaned when he forced himself down. His thighs quivered and Hannibal smoothed his hands over them, kept going until his fingers dug into Will's ass. He spread the younger alpha opened and fucked up, in, finally forcing his knot into Will's body. It tugged sharply at Will's rim and made Will shout. Pleasure, hot and sharp, shot through his body and Will slammed himself down one last time. His free hand flew to his cock and he squeezed his knot tightly, groaning and shuddering when he finally came, spurting hot all over Hannibal's sweaty chest.

He squeezed himself down, felt Hannibal's knot, hot and thick and _god, it was good_. He grinned sharply when he felt Hannibal climax, the other alpha pumping him full of seed. It'd be uncomfortable for a while, Will knew; male alphas weren't made to hold a lot of seed, weren't made to comfortably contain a knot, either. But it felt good and Will moaned as he rocked himself back and forth, pleasure continuing to make him shiver, smaller orgasms making Hannibal arch up, shake, pump Will a little bit more full.

The two alphas breathed heavily against each other, bodies sweaty, hot, pressed together, _tied_ together. From experience both knew that it'd take roughly fifteen minutes for Hannibal's knot to deflate. It always took Will twenty minutes.

'Should we?' Hannibal finally said.

'Hmm?' Will hummed.

Hannibal nudged his chin until they were facing, then leaned up to kiss Will gently. It was more a press of mouths than a true kiss, both too tired, for the moment, to deepen it. Will drew back only far enough to speak;

'What?'

'Should we mate?' Hannibal asked, and Will remembered what he'd said before coming.

'Oh,' he blinked, 'well... why not?' Hannibal raised an eyebrow. 'I don't plan on going anywhere, Hannibal,' Will said. He hooked his arms around the older alpha's neck and grinned. 'Unless you didn't think we were forever?'

Hannibal tutted and gave Will a look of mild annoyance. Will snickered. 'You know me well, William,' the European said. 'Do you _truly_ think that I will ever leave you? We are much too perfect for each other.'

Will hummed his agreement. They were both alphas, true, and even though homosexual relationships had become more acceptable in recent times, there was still a lot of stigma around such pairings. But Will and Hannibal had found that they were compatible; both loved getting fucked, knotted, held face-down while their partner "bred" them. Will liked the fact that Hannibal could fuck him up against a wall, that he was strong enough to do so. Hannibal liked being bent over his kitchen counter and pounded into until Will made him come all over the floor.

There were also the other things they had in common; intelligence, a thirst for knowledge, the fact that they were both serial killers and liked eating human meat... well, Will hadn't enjoyed human meat until he'd met Hannibal, but he had to admit that he'd developed quite a taste for it.

'We should definitely mate,' Will said aloud, thinking of the human leg Hannibal was planning on cooking that night. He only had one more appointment, and Will had planned on marking some essays while Hannibal cooked.

Hannibal tilted his head as he thought about it, shivered slightly when Will's movement tugged on his knot. 'I shall mate with you,' he said, 'if you marry me.'

Will's eyebrows flew up and he paused to look down at his partner. 'Excuse me?'

Hannibal smirked. 'I'd like to see a ring on your finger, Will.' He paused. 'Or a collar around your neck.'

Will laughed. He could only imagine the horrified, _disgusted_ looks he'd get in public; an alpha wearing a collar? _How inappropriate!_

'I like it,' Will grinned. 'Can you wear one, too?'

'But of course,' Hannibal purred, and Will felt his cock give a twitch. He wasn't a young alpha any more, though, so he just hummed and rocked back and forth a bit, making Hannibal shiver. He gripped Will's ass and gave the younger man a chiding look. Will just grinned. 'We'll go pick out collars on Saturday,' Hannibal decided.

'And rings?' Will chuckled.

'Yes,' Hannibal said. 'How do you feel about a summer wedding?'

'Hmm... too hot,' Will shook his head. 'How about autumn? Or spring?'

'I like the idea of you in a linen suit,' Hannibal mused, eyes rolling down Will's naked body. 'A light cream with a blue shirt.'

'What?' Will gasped and a hand flew to his chest. 'No paisley? Hannibal, are you feeling alright?'

Hannibal slapped his ass and growled, ' _Cheeky_ ,' but Will just chuckled.

'We'll have to tell everyone that we're together if we mate and get married,' Will pointed out after a minute.

'I care little about what others think of us, Will,' Hannibal said. He leaned back, his gaze soft and loving. Will found himself smiling and meeting the older alpha's eyes.

'Jack will throw a fit,' he said. 'He still has some old school thoughts he can't quite repress.'

'Nobody can hide anything around you, _mon amour_.'

'French? Really?' Will laughed.

'The only language, other than English, that we both speak,' Hannibal reminded him.

'Mm,' Will said. 'I'll have to teach you Spanish.'

'And what shall I teach you?'

'Lithuanian?' Will suggested. 'Japanese? Russian? How many languages do you speak?' It was a question he probably should have asked earlier; they'd been sleeping together for six months by this point. Then again, both had been busy exploring their connection... and killing together, having sex, all the fun stuff.

'Eight,' Hannibal said and Will raised his eyebrows, impressed. 'Lithuanian, Latvian, Russian, French, German, Japanese, Italian and English.'

Will whistled. 'So English is your eighth language?'

'Indeed,' Hannibal said. 'I learned some when I was young, it was a requirement along with Latvian and Russian and my tutors were strict. I didn't start learning again until I was in boarding school in Paris.'

Will hummed again and started playing with Hannibal's hair. He adored messy Hannibal, when his ashy strands fell from all the product he used, fringe dropping over his eyebrows.

Their comfortable silence was interrupted by the blaring of Will's cellphone. The profiler groaned and pressed his forehead to Hannibal's before shifting. He could only just reach the floor when Hannibal grabbed his hips to steady him, and managed to fish the stupid thing out of his abandoned jeans.

'Jack,' Will sighed and answered the call. 'How can I help you?'

' _Will_ ,' Jack growled like he usually did. Hannibal snorted beneath Will and Will poked his tongue out at him. Hannibal always let his control go when they were having sex, and he and Will were still knotted; Hannibal's gentleman's armour probably wouldn't come back for a few more minutes. ' _We got a body_.'

Will sighed again. 'Jack, I-'

' _Legs are missing; heart too_ ,' Jack interrupted. He paused. Will waited. ' _It might be the Ripper_ ,' Jack said.

Will raised his eyebrows and looked at Hannibal, who raised his own in return. Now Will knew for a _fact_ that it couldn't have been Hannibal. The two had spent every night this week together, Will only leaving to feed his dogs in Wolf Trap and spend a few hours walking them.

Will pulled the phone away from his ear and covered the end with a hand. 'Were you naughty?' he whispered.

'No,' Hannibal said slowly. 'I've only killed once this week and you were with me. Nobody will ever find the pig's body.'

Will nodded and pulled the phone back up. 'Jack, do I really need to be there? You said you'd give me a week.'

' _It's been a week,_ ' Jack grunted.

'I meant a _full week_ , not a business week,' Will replied, trying to control his temper.

' _It might be the Ripper, Will!_ ' Jack snapped. ' _You wanna catch him, don't you?_ '

Will groaned. _Not particularly,_ he thought. 'And if it's not the Ripper?'

' _The go back to your dogs,_ ' Jack said. ' _I just need you to take a look_.'

Will looked at Hannibal, who shrugged one shoulder delicately. 'Fine,' Will said. 'Text me the address.' He hung up before Jack could try and butter him up any more; the agent was terrible at it. 'Wanna go see a crime scene?' Will asked hopefully. He really didn't want to go alone, and figured that he could plant the idea of he and Hannibal being together in Jack's head while he was looking over the not-Ripper murder. If Jack's team couldn't smell it on them, then they didn't deserve to get told, Will reasoned.

'You wish to tell them now?' Hannibal asked. Will winced when he felt Hannibal's knot finally deflate enough to slip out of him. He awkwardly slid from Hannibal's lap and waddled over to the man's desk. There was a box of tissues, a cloth already waiting. Will cleaned himself up as Hannibal shakily got to his feet.

'I don't want to _tell them_ , exactly,' Will said. 'But if they can't smell it on us then they're _horrible_ agents.'

Hannibal chuckled softly and suddenly he was pressed up against Will's back, using the speed that helped him so much as a serial killer. 'Whatever you want, _mon amour_ ,' he purred and nipped at Will's neck.

Will shivered. 'We're mating as soon as possible, Doctor Lecter,' he grumbled.

'As you wish,' Hannibal replied.

{oOo}

Alana Bloom was the crime scene, leaning against Jack's SUV. Her eyebrows flew up when Will and Hannibal pulled up in the doctor's Bentley.

'Good evening, Alana,' Hannibal greeted first.

'Hannibal,' she nodded. 'I wasn't expecting you.'

'Obviously,' Will muttered. 'You're here to keep an eye on me, right? Jack doesn't want his favourite teacup to shatter again.'

'No, Will,' Alana said, her eyes immediately large and soft. Will had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. 'You're getting better, we all agree with that,' Alana continued. 'And the time off has been good for you. But we don't want you to burn yourself out.'

Will sighed. It had been _months_ since his encephalitis had been found and cured. It was all because of Hannibal that it _was_ found; Will had just thought that years of killing people, of delving into murderers' minds, had finally sent him completely insane. It it wasn't for Hannibal wanting to keep Will semi-sane, Will's brain would have cooked itself.

'I'm fine, Doctor Bloom,' Will said. 'Keeping me sane is what Hannibal's here for, right?'

'I hope that you see me as more than a simple anchor, Will,' Hannibal said, mock-frowning at him.

Will smirked and didn't answer, instead rounding the Bentley and heading for the cluster of FBI agents and cops he could see a few feet away. He felt Alana's eyes on him and wondered if she could smell his relationship with Hannibal yet.

Jack was barking various orders at various people. Beverly Katz and Jimmy Price both waved at Will- or in Beverly's case, whistled when she saw the fading bite marks on Will's neck. 'Got yourself a feisty beta or omega, Will?' she asked with a wicked grin.

'Neither,' Will grunted, didn't pay attention to the shocked look on her face.

'What?' Zeller frowned.

Jack told him to shut it and rounded on Will, alpha pheromones practically pouring off of him. Will knew that, on some level, Jack really couldn't help himself. Will was an alpha; he was competition at a basic biological level. At the same time he worked for Jack and he was... damaged. Jack the man wanted to take care of him, keep him sane; Jack the alpha wanted to snap and bare his teeth.

'Is it the Ripper?' Jack demanded.

Will levelled him with a _look_. 'I'm good, Jack,' he drawled, 'but I'm not _that_ good. My brain isn't on fire, but it still needs a few minutes. So...?' He raised an eyebrow and Jack growled before ordering everybody to walk away. The techs stopped what they were doing and threw Will annoyed looks; Will ignored them, as usual.

Jack's team walked back to the police tape slowly, looking over their shoulders at Will. The crime scene was in a park, a cluster of trees off to the left, the parking lot and road just behind Will. A few feet of empty space was the best Will was going to get, so he sighed and removed his glasses. It was cold and Will blew across his unprotected hands before shoving them into his pockets. Hannibal would no doubt chastise him later for forgetting his gloves. Will was pretty sure that they'd ended up flung atop the bookcase in Hannibal's study when he'd fucked the doctor over the desk.

Will looked at the dead body, which had been dumped over a slide. He stared for a beat before closing his eyes, letting the pendulum swing...

 _Dull,_ he thought as the crime re-enacted itself, Will now the killer. _He dragged the body through the wood chips, annoyed at the_ crunch, crunch, crunch _beneath his boots. He was_ bored _and he just wanted to get rid of this useless piece of shit that had once been his brother._

 _How did it feel, losing those legs you used to kick me around with? Not a strong alpha, not any more. Now you're weak, weaker than me. I'm an omega but I still fucking killed you._

 _Dump him over the slide, like the one we used to have in our backyard. You used to push me off it, remember? You broke my arm. Not so strong now, you-_

Will's eyes opened slowly and he breathed deeply. This crime wasn't interesting; a hurt brother turned psychotic, wanting revenge for years of abuse at the hands of his alpha brother.

'Jack!' he shouted.

The FBI agnet practically ran to him and Will would have laughed if it wasn't considered inappropriate at a crime scene. 'His brother... or sister,' Will mused. Omegas were typically female, males accounting for less than 20% of the gender. 'Abused by the alpha brother their entire lives; they finally got revenge.' He turned to look at Jack. 'It wasn't the Ripper.'

Jack muttered something under his breath, anger fresh in his eyes. A part of Will wanted to wave a hand over his face and shout, " _Hey, look over there! That gorgeous man, the doctor you trust more than me? He's the Ripper! Go after him, give me a show!_ "

Hannibal would murder Jack in a heartbeat. Will wondered if Jack would murder Hannibal, just kill him instead of arresting him; get revenge for all the innocent piggies Hannibal had butchered.

Will did none of that, because he _adored_ Hannibal and didn't want the man locked up or dead. Instead he said, 'I'm going home now,' and turned his back on the body, headed back to the two psychiatrists still standing between Jack's SUV and Hannibal's Bentley.

Hannibal and Alana were arguing, though their voices were level. Will could read it in their body language; Alana pissed off, Hannibal defensive yet proud. He could see it in their faces when he approached and they both looked at him.

'Will, you can't be serious!' the female beta hissed.

Will raised his eyebrows. 'About...?'

' _Hannibal_!' Alana said.

Will blinked slowly, looked at Hannibal, looked back at her. 'Oh,' he said, 'I'm _dead_ serious about Hannibal.'

Alana's eyes widened. 'Excuse me?' she demanded and rounded back on Hannibal. 'He's your patient!'

'Not officially,' Hannibal sighed, and it sounded like he'd said it quite a few times in the past few minutes.

'Official or not, you're still in charge of his well-being!' Alana said, her voice rising. 'This is completely unethical, Hannibal!'

'What I do in my personal life in no way concerns you, Alana,' Hannibal growled. His control slipped a bit, and Will felt Hannibal's thoroughbred alpha pheromones roll over him. It effected him less than it did weaker alphas, so he simply rolled his shoulders to brush it off. Alana flinched but managed to hold her ground. Will had always been impressed by her strength. If only she knew what kind of killer she was facing down...

'You can't be serious,' she repeated. 'Will was _sick_ and he needed your help, not your... your _knot_!'

Hannibal's eyebrows rose. Will saw his fingers curls into fists, the leather of his gloves creaking softly.

'Are you annoyed because I got Will first, Alana?' he practically _purred_ , a bite to his words. 'Or annoyed because two men you expressed sexual interest in are now in a homosexual relationship?'

Alana stuttered and looked like she wanted to _hit_ Hannibal. Will watched in delight, wondering what would happen if she did. 'Excuse me?' she growled. 'You know that I'm not like that, Hannibal!'

'I thought you weren't,' Hannibal mused.

'I don't care about your sexuality, or Will's!' she snapped. 'I care about Will using you to hide from the world, and you fostering a co-dependency that'll just hurt him in the long run!'

'I'm not sick any more, Alana,' Will interrupted before Hannibal could fight back... or take an actual chunk out of Alana's neck; he looked like he wanted to. 'I wasn't sick when we started sleeping together. Hannibal helped me get back on my feet, we grew closer. We... _clicked_ when we first met, and I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust Hannibal. How about you just _accept_ that we love each other, and that we both know what's best for us?'

' _Love_?' Alana said, sounding incredulous. 'Will, I know that you think you know what's best for you, but you don't!'

'I don't care what you think,' Will snapped. Alana took a step back at his tone. 'Alana, I respect your opinion, and I know that Hannibal does too. But this is _our_ relationship and it doesn't concern you.' He purposely dismissed her, turning to face his partner. 'Hannibal?'

Hannibal nodded and said a short goodbye to Alana, who watched with wide eyes and gritted teeth as the couple climbed into Hannibal's car.

'How long do you think until she tells Jack?' Will asked as Hannibal backed out of the parking lot.

Hannibal chuckled. 'A minute or two to get over the way you spoke to her. I'll expect Jack in the morning, once he's worked a few hours on this case.'

'Good,' Will grinned. 'So I can fuck you after dinner with no interruptions.'

'Language, Will,' Hannibal said, and Will laughed. He knew that Hannibal adored his filthy mouth in the right circumstances; when Will was fucking him, forcing him open, knotting him as he held the older alpha down?

Yeah, those were definitely the right circumstances.

'I'm hungry,' Will said. 'Drive faster.'

He saw Hannibal sigh out of the corner of his eyes and grinned. He loved pushing Hannibal's buttons.

{oOo}

Jack didn't come the next morning. In fact, the only contact Will had with the agent was a simple text informing Will that the victim's brother had been arrested and quickly confessed to the murder. Will wondered if Alana was waiting, or if maybe she'd try to attack them individually, convince them without the other present that they'd clearly lost their minds and needed to break up immediately.

Will thought all of that right up until Jack entered his lecture hall, looking pissed. _Huh_ , Will mused, _so she_ is _attacking us separately_. _Jack's the weapon._

Jack stormed right up to Will's desk and folded his arms across his chest.

Will didn't look up. 'Can I help you, Jack? I thought I still had another day left.'

'You do,' Jack grunted.

'So...?'

'Doctor Bloom told me about yours and Doctor Lecter's relationship,' Jack said.

'Ah.'

Jack was silent for so long that Will sighed and looked up. He fixed his eyes on Jack's chin, even now acting like the poor, socially inept Will Graham. Only Hannibal- and their victims- got to see the real Will Graham.

'What, Jack?'

'You can't be serious,' Jack said.

Will had to chuckle. 'That's what Alana said,' he murmured.

'And she's right,' Jack growled. 'He's your _psychiatrist_ , Will!'

'Not officially,' Will practically singsonged. He felt Jack's pheromones press around him, as though the agent thought that he could _force_ Will into his way of thinking. Will may _look_ weak, but he wasn't. The only alpha he'd ever met who was stronger than him was Hannibal. The man was a thoroughbred and could probably bring a whole room to its knees with a simple slip of control, alphas included. 'You made _sure_ that Hannibal wasn't my official psychiatrist,' Will continued. 'You didn't want the higher ups to know how fragile I was.'

' _Was_?' Jack demanded. 'You sure you're not still fragile, Will? Letting Lecter convince you that you want this, when-'

'You think Hannibal talked me into it?' Will interrupted. His eyes darted up briefly, found Jack's glowing with rage. He bit back a smirk. 'We decided to sleep together _together_ , Jack. I like him and he likes me. Actually, we're thinking of bonding.'

' _Bonding_?!' Jack practically roared. He _reeked_ of disgust, his old-school attitudes slipping past the mask of acceptance Jack had to wear to work for the FBI. Jack didn't necessarily think that omegas were weak, betas indifferent, alphas the very best. But he certainly thought that some work was too difficult for omegas; that all cops and agents should be alphas; that alphas belonged with omegas and, to some extent, betas. Most people accepted omega/omega pairings more than they did alpha/alpha pairings. Because omegas were _weak_ and could understand each other. Alphas were _strong_ and had to _protect_ and _fuck_ and _breed_. Not fuck each other.

'Mm,' Will said, ignoring Jack's increasing anger. 'I love him. We've been together six months, we know that we're compatible. Why not bond? And marriage, that's probably the next step. He wants me to wear a collar, and I have to admit that I like the idea of him wearing one... maybe with my name on it.'

He was laughing on the inside; on the outside he looked innocent, happy, a blissful smile overtaking his face as he pictured Hannibal in a thick leather collar, Will's initials stamped on the tag. He'd wear one with _Dr Hannibal Lecter_ written on it in Hannibal's gorgeous copperplate.

' _Will_ ,' Jack snarled, 'I know that the encephalitis messed you up. I know that Lecter found it and... saved you, in a way.' His words were stilted, harsh, Jack trying to calm himself while seething underneath. Will's control was sorely tested; he wanted to laugh and slap his hands against the table, because Jack was so transparent and Will saw _everything_ ; did the agent really think that Will couldn't read his disgust, couldn't feel it licking at the edges of his mind? 'That doesn't meant that you two should be together or _bond_ ,' Jack continued angrily. 'Lecter could lose his licence!'

Will's mirth disappeared as quickly as his rage sizzled along his skin. His fingers tightened around his pen and he smeared red ink along the essay he was marking. He kept his eyes on Jack's cheek, not wanting the older alpha to see how _pissed_ he was. 'Is that a threat, Jack?' he asked, voice deceptively pleasant.

Jack was silent a beat, as though weighing his options. 'No,' he said. _Lie,_ Will thought. 'It's a warning,' Jack continued. 'Not everybody knows how you work, Will. People see you two together, they think Lecter's done something wrong. They look into his practice and his clients leave because they don't like the scrutiny. The FBI looks at you, your work, the breakdowns you've had. Suddenly you're out of a job.'

He paused and licked his lips, a predator thinking he had the prey cornered. Not knowing that his prey was actually a _much_ larger predator.

'You don't want that, Will,' Jack continued. He had control of himself now, victory making his pheromones retreat, making his voice _soothing_ and his eyes light. 'End this now before you or Doctor Lecter gets hurt.'

With that he left, his job done, Will appropriately cowered into doing what Uncle Jack wanted.

Will glared at his desktop, free fingers tapping a broken rhythm across the wood. He finally tossed his pen aside and texted Hannibal.

{oOo}

'How do you feel about a holiday?' Hannibal asked when he walked into the hall.

'A holiday?' Will echoed without looking up from his marking. He'd calmed down since texting Hannibal, knowing that the doctor would sooth him immediately just by being in the same room.

'Mm,' Hannibal hummed. 'Paris? Greece? Or perhaps Russia.'

Will laughed. 'So you want to go to prison for homosexuality instead of murder, is that it?'

Hannibal tsked but didn't say anything; Will was right, after all.

Hannibal folded his coat over the one chair before Will's desk. He remained standing. 'How are you, Will?'

Will sighed. 'Pissed off,' he admitted. For once Hannibal didn't chastise his language. He simply remained silent as Will told him about his and Jack's conversation.

When Will was done, Hannibal said, 'A large part of me wants to gut Alana for this invasion. Force her to watch us together, realisation dawning just before I remove her traitorous heart.'

Will nodded in agreement. He _liked_ Alana, he really did; she and Beverly were two of the better people humanity had to offer. Still, Will didn't like Alana interfering with his relationship.

'What do you want to do about Jack?' Hannibal asked. He sat before Will, the younger alpha tapping at his table once more.

'The FBI can't fire me for being in a homosexual relationship,' he said. 'They'd get too much bad press and I could sue them. They can't bust into your life, either, or _you_ could sue them.'

'That doesn't mean that Jack won't do it,' Hannibal said. 'And if he investigates us too closely...'

'Yeah,' Will said, 'he might find something.' He might stumble across Hannibal on a hunt, Will on a hunt, _both of them_ on a hunt. Will and Hannibal were both excruciatingly careful, but they were still human, as much as Hannibal thought himself above the masses. Humans made mistakes.

'Perhaps...' Hannibal said slowly, paused until Will looked up at him, 'we need to make Uncle Jack disappear.'

Will snickered. 'Kill him?' Hannibal inclined his head. 'But we have _so much fun_ with him,' Will pouted.

'I didn't say we wouldn't have fun first,' Hannibal corrected. 'Afterwards we could go on holiday, return when we've enjoyed... Italy?'

'Ooh, I like that,' Will said. He could picture them both wandering through small markets, visiting all the tourist spots, eating in five star restaurants, hunting in dark alleys at night. They'd move on, visit another country, when they felt like it. And when they returned Jack's murder would have blown over, Will and Hannibal both able to slip back into their old lives. 'I like that a lot,' Will admitted.

Hannibal gazed at him, eyes soft.

'Well,' Will said, clapped his hands together. 'When do we start?'

Hannibal grinned at his lover; it was sharp, lethal... the grin of a predator.

* * *

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Eh... my mind has been taken over by Hannigram and omegaverse. I was writing my other omegaverse story and started picturing Will and Hannibal as alphas but being together anyway, and so I started writing and rambled my way through this.

Cheers!

IBegToDreamAndDiffer


End file.
